


Diagnosis

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After Priority: Mars, Citadel, F/F, FemShepley, Non-Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Alliance doctor and cousin to Commander Shepard, Iris Shepard has seen her fair share of war injuries. But with Ashley Williams, it's a different story. To her, it's personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis

With the only surviving members of her family in the military, Iris Shepard had always expected news to return to her of their deaths... Or worse. She knew there would come a day when at least one of them didn’t live to see the end of the war and her heart was prepared. However, the moment she read Ashley Williams’ name on the list of those injured in action, she felt her entire world stop. _Not Ash._

Even with the soldier under her care, Iris was still worried about how she would heal. The concussion Ashley had suffered was bad and it had taken her over a week before she opened her eyes. Iris had turned into a mother hen, visiting and keeping watch over the Alliance officer every moment until she woke. Even now, weeks after Ashley had been admitted into the hospital, Iris was always at her side.

“You don’t have to spend so much time here, Iree.” The nickname rolled from Ashley’s tongue without hesitation. Even in the midst of war, with doctors coming and going, she couldn’t break the habit. “I know you have other patients.”

Iris smiled over her shoulder at Ashley. The datapad in her hands detailed multiple medical reports of patients of hers. Even when she wasn’t on the clock, Iris Shepard was working. “I know I don’t have to. I _want_ to. My other patients take up my working hours. You take up the others.”

Ashley sighed and laid her head back, sinking into the soft pillows that waited.

“Besides-” Iris continued, placing the datapad on the counter before turning to face the soldier. Her mouth twitched in amusement at the irritated expression on Ashley’s face. “You’d be bored as hell without me bugging you.”

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes. “The moment I think I’ll have some peace and quiet, you show up to ruin it.”

Iris laughed lightly, sitting on the edge of Ashley’s hospital bed. “Ruin? My goodness, that’s quite the word to describe it.”

Iris leaned closer to the soldier, the smell of her lavender perfume reaching Ashley's nose. With a soft touch, the doctor brushed the hair from Ashley’s face, checking on how her healing was progressing. When she was satisfied, Iris made a tiny noise in her throat before kissing Ash’s nose gently.

“What’s the diagnosis, doc?” Ashley teased, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“I think someone needs a visit from my cousin.” The doctor left her girlfriend’s bedside and waited for the reaction. “Or at the very least, Udina.”

“Oh hell no!” Ashley called out while Iris left the room, chuckling to herself. “Iris Caylen, get your _ass_ in here.”

Turning her hazel eyes on the soldier, Iris raised an eyebrow and adjusted her glasses. “I’m afraid I can’t, Lieutenant-Commander. I have other patients to attend to.”

After waving happily to her dumbfounded girlfriend, Iris hurried away to send a message to Charley. Ashley would be upset at first, but the two of them had a lot to discuss. With the Reapers coming, no one knew how long they’d survive. Sooner was always better.


End file.
